


Lavender Suits Her

by CyaCme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Image, Bounty Hunters, Cutesy, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 07:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19597465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyaCme/pseuds/CyaCme
Summary: The bounty hunter took the last glance at her lover before leaving."Lavender really suits her," she thought.





	Lavender Suits Her

She stared into her dagger as if it was a clear mirror, playing around with the reflection of a rising sun. How daring of her it was - toying with the big god up above. She was so effortless in her moves it was almost insulting.

This dawn was different; annoying and confusing in its nature. Usually, she didn't have to think about her actions too much. Instinct led the way and, as a good bounty hunter, she followed it with trust. Today, however, it was hard to even get up from a chair that stood suspiciously by a bed, like a beartrap ready to snap. It indeed caught its prey.

The situation wasn't unfamiliar to her. It happened every time she visited a bigger city and it was always easy to leave. She wondered what was so special about today. Her head turned slowly towards the bed. There lied the reason of her confusion and severe annoyance, vulnerable and fast asleep.

Lover - she liked that word. It was gentle enough to call all the lovely ladies she's ever had. Someone who you make love with. It was truly a beautiful way of describing the things they've done when only candlelights were watching. Besides, it always fascinated her how people dared to say they could make love in the terrific world, that they created themselves. It was inspiring yet amusing.

The lover she took this time was currently unaware of the dilemma happening next to her. Face buried between sheets, only her sharp brows sticking out above delicate waves. Messy hair lied peacefully on the pillow, as if it was resting along with their owner. Full chest was gently rising and lowering with each breath, slightly exposing reddish bitemarks. Her curves were so pleasant to admire, looking like soft mountains covered in milky mist. Traces of dark hair decorated her body like silky curtains, that guarded windows of a castle. Her kind was a different type of beauty, with their white skin and ink black features - like a monochrome painting. 

She sighed. The events of last night lived vividly in her memory. Skin touching skin; gasps fleeing from lungs; tangled hair; tense muscles and cries. Strangers with unknown names able to be closer than ever, finding connection with a simple look. Bodily pleasures bringing two worlds together in a starry dance, colliding like stars in a mute trade of touches. 

Many beautiful women charmed their way into her bed, she never denied it. But as soon as the sky changed its color - it was over. They were her short-time weaknesses; no sentiments, no goodbyes, no looking behind. Now however, she simply wasn't able to take her eyes off the bed. Was that woman a witch, cursing her way into other's mind? Did she know the dark arts - sneaky magic that could imprison anybody with barely a blink of an eye? No, a good bounty hunter would feel the presence of such a creature easily. It just wasn't possible to think logically while still feeling the other's sweetness on her tongue.

She finally stood up, way faster than she expected, suddenly feeling lightheaded. A glass of water with minced lavender should do the job. The bitterness spread in her mouth leaving an unsatisfying trace of rejection. Erase and wash out, forget and abandon. Yet the sweetness was stubborn. Now mixed with the lavender, it pierced her tongue and bloomed like a thorny rose in her mouth. A gallon of water wouldn't be able to get rid of it. The taste became a scar - she realized.

A sound of shuffling, coming from between the sheets, brought back her attention. Her lover was now sitting up, looking up with sleepiness still lingering around her face. It felt like the room suddenly lit up with her active presence.

"Don't go," she whispered.

And she didn't want to go. Glancing between woman's body and her eyes, getting lost in time of the dawn. She could take a better look at her face now. Long nose; dark eyes; soft cheeks; sharp lips; short chin; strong jaw; long eyelashes. She wasn't her type at all. Yet here she was bewitching her just like that.

Knowing no other way to say goodbye, she took a single straw of lavender and walked back to the bed. Caressing woman's arm she finally grabbed her hand and placed the flower on the very middle of her palm.

"Keep it. I might come back before it withers. If I won't - forget about me." With these words she turned around and headed towards the door. For a second she thought that swollen feeling on her hand was an aftertaste of a bitter goodbye, but soon she realized the woman actually grabbed her.

"Then I won't let it die," she said, softly but with determination.

The bounty hunter took the last glance at her lover before leaving.

" _ Lavender really suits her, _ " she thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your opinion in the comments ❤


End file.
